


It all started with a phone

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: Nick 'n Jack ['n Mac 'n Greg] [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: How Jack ends up confessing his feelings to Mac





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).

> This belongs in the daltonstokes verse but works as a standalone, too.

“Give me your phone,” Mac hissed from where he was crouching behind a crate just a few inches away from Jack. “Are you kidding me? Again?” “Jack!” he insisted but Jack was adamant, “No!” “You want me to get us out of this mess or not?” “Look man, I haven’t even backed up my data, use your own!”

“I could remotely back it up for you,” Riley piped up via coms, “it's just a matter of seconds.” “Hell, no!” Jack bellowed, “You stay the fuck away from my phone, both of you!”

-.-.-.-

“What’s on your phone anyway? Got a new girlfriend?” A smug grin played across Mac’s face as they drove back to their designated exfil location. “No,” Jack decided to leave it at that. “I could always have Riley hack it…” Mac teased, making Jack snap his head up sharply. “You won’t!” Mac chuckled into the collar of his leather jacket.

-.-.-.-

“Who’s Nick?” Riley asked casually as she plopped down next to Jack on Mac’s back porch.

“You didn’t!” He couldn’t contain his deer in the headlights expression. Riley grinned. “I didn’t but now I’m tempted,” she teased. At Jack’s puzzled look she explained, “I saw you text him earlier. You were so engrossed in your phone you didn’t even notice me looking over your shoulder.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I thought I'd raised you better than that, Ri!” The kid was not detrerred. “So, who is he?”

Jack sighed, “a friend.” He knew full well that Riley wasn’t yet satisfied with his answer but her own phone announced a new text, saving him momentarily.

-.-.-.-

Several drinks later, with Riley at her boyfriend’s (Jack supposed) and Bozer at Leanna’s, Jack’s mind was still stuck on their earlier conversation. Riles couldn’t possibly know… “So, who’s Nick?” Mac’s voice shook him from his thoughts. “What?” he croaked. Mac put his bottle to his lips in a poor attempt to hide his smirk. “Riley asked if you’d mentioned a guy named Nick recently so now I’m curious.” “He’s a friend,” Jack provided quickly, careful not to make the same mistake as when he'd gotten too defensive with Riley.

“She seems to think there’s more to the story.” Mac was obviously fishing. “So what?” Jack shrugged, letting the alcohol talk. “Nothing,” Mac replied, “I just didn’t know.” Confused, Jack looked up, “Didn’t know what?” He was seriously hoping his gut feeling was wrong. “That you’re into guys?” Mac said, half statement, half question. Well, damn. Jack smiled awkwardly and tried to play it down, “yeah, well. Hardly worth the headline.”

After that he couldn’t help staring at Mac, constantly wondering what was going on inside his head. Did he think about him differently? Was he secretly replaying every single semi-intimate situation between them? Every touch? Analyzing them for ulterior motives? Would he still be okay with Jack joking about wanting to kiss him? Could he still give him bone crushing hugs and tell him he loved him?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mac asked with a frown on his face.

“Look Mac, this ain’t gonna change anything, a'ight?” He had to make sure that he hadn’t just screwed up years of friendship with a careless confession. “What do you mean? What would change?” Jack sighed. “I jus’ don’t want you to think… y'know, that I’m gonna jump you or anything, just cuz I think your butt is cute, doesn’t mean I can’t contain myself.” Shut up Jack, he berated himself. “You check out my butt?” “Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that.” Mac looked amused, though, rather than disgusted and he took that as a good sign.

“I should go home,” he muttered, swaying as he got up. Mac jumped to his feet and steadied him. “Come on, man. You’re in no shape to drive or walk. Just crash on the couch.” He knew Mac was right, he always was, and consented with a nod. “’m sorry, bud,” he mumbled, “jus’ forget what I said, yeah?” “About my butt being cute?” Mac teased, “Hell I won’t.” With a groan Jack let himself collapse on Mac’s couch, almost passing out the moment his face hit the cushions. Mac placed a glass of water next to him and left. “Meant that,” Jack slurred into the upholstery, “’s a real cute butt.” With that he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

He woke with a headache and very hazy recollections of the previous night. The smell of fried eggs and coffee lured him up off the couch and he trudged to the agile form of Mac putting together breakfast. “Mornin’” he sniffed, sinking into a chair. “Look who rose from the dead,” Mac joked. “How much of a fool did I make of myself?” He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. “No more than usual,” Mac quipped. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Nick.” Fragments or the evening came rushing back and he let his head fall onto the counter with a heart-felt, “shit.”

“You got that all wrong, man,” Jack clarified as Mac slid a cup of coffee into his hand. “So, he’s not your new… um, boyfriend?” Jack snorted and shook his head. “Those eggs about done?” Shuffling the food from the pan onto a plate Mac grinned. “Don’t change the topic,” he chided. “And stop checking out my ass.” The fork he’d been fiddling with fell from Jack’s hand with a loud clang, making Mac turn around. “I was kidding, Jack. I thought we were cool.” He swallowed hard. “Maybe I’m not."

It was now or never and he shouldn’t be so hung-over and tired for this but he also couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer. “I’m kinda in love with you, okay? There. Said it.” He took a deep breath, shocked at himself. “And I’m probably not so cool with it,” he added with a sigh.

“Shit.” Mac put the pan back down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Jack groaned, “Yeah, I tried real hard to make sure of that.” He grimaced as he watched Mac press his lips together and frown.

“I’ll be alright,” Jack told him with a sad little fake grin. “I’ll keep my distance if I make you uncomfortable but I need you to know I ain’t gonna try anything, k? You ain’t got nothin’ to fear from me, I’ll just keep bein’ good ol’ Jack, a’ight?” “Okay,” Mac breathed, at a loss for words. Jack thought he heard his own heart crack. “Tell me we’re still friends?” He choked around the sudden dryness in his throat, afraid he sounded desperate but more afraid of losing Mac for real. Mac sucked in his bottom lip. “Just let me process this for a while,” he finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time they have a heart to heart

They hadn’t talked in days. Well, they’d talked of course, but not _talked_. Jack had found himself so taciturn he would’ve thought he was sick if he hadn’t known better. Truth of the matter was he was so damn afraid to say the wrong thing that he preferred to just keep everything inside, and that was just not Jack Dalton.

The way he saw it Mac seemed similarly tongue tied, avoiding looks that lingered, casual touches, or any kind of a real conversation. Their last mission had been tense, to put it mildly. Jack found himself worrying about how long they’d be able to keep their little dance around each other up before it truly hindered them in the field. Or worse, before anyone else picked up on it. Riley was already throwing questioning glances his way.

“You coming over for drinks later?” Mac asked when Matty announced the end of their debriefing by shooing them to the door. Jack grimaced. He hadn’t even paid attention for the past five minutes and Mac’s invitation caught him off guard. “Not sure I mix that well with drinks at the moment,” he mumbled with a shrug. “I have non alcoholics,” Mac offered with a not quite smirk.

As much as he wasn’t looking forward to more of their awkward routine he knew it wouldn’t likely disappear unless they had a proper heart to heart about it, so he wearily sighed and gave Mac a nod and a resigned “okay.”

-.-.-

“So what’s it gonna be, water? Coffee?” Jack groaned. “Milk?” Mac teased and that finally brought a grin to Jack’s tense face, along with huff of relief. “Just gimme a beer, dude!” He ground out, “I can handle one.”

Mac returned with two cans of soda and sat beside Jack on the couch. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said somewhat solemnly. Jack sucked in a sharp breath. “Is that why none of the others are here?” Mac nodded. He looked unusually nervous and Jack wondered what bomb he was about to drop on him - no pun intended. In an attempt to lighten the mood he enthusiastically slapped both his hands down on his knees, “Wassup?”

“You said nothing would change yet you’re avoiding me,” Mac confronted him bluntly, making Jack swallow in surprise. “Well, you said you needed time to process this and I didn’t wanna pressure you,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders as casually as he could. “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t realize how insensitive that might sound.” Jack frowned, mulling over Mac’s words.

“It’s just… strange, okay? I mean we’re close, touchy-feely close, and I don’t know if that’s still… a thing?” Mac trailed off and Jack worked hard at scrambling a hundred thoughts together. “Jesus, Mac! I love you, bud, you’re my best friend, we’re family! I wanna hug you and not be afraid that you misinterpret it and I want you to hug me back without thinkin’ you’re turnin’ me on or anything, cuz that’s we way we’ve always been and I don’t wanna lose that, a’ight?” He released a sharp breath as his rambles came to a halt. Mac stared at him, his brows furrowing in a frown. He ran a hand through his hair, tucking an errand strand behind his ear. Jack fought the familiar urge to touch it. Maybe Mac’s worries weren’t that baseless, after all. Then again, he’d been holding himself back for years, Mac knowing how he felt really didn’t make a difference. It simply couldn’t.

“I don’t want anything to change, Jack,” Mac spoke under his breath, “but I can’t help feeling like it already has.”

Shoving his paranoia aside Jack reached a hand out to touch Mac’s knee. “Look at me, bud.” When Mac did he continued. “I’m dead serious,” he told him, eyes locked firmly on Mac’s, and he had to concentrate twice as hard as usual on not getting distracted by their depth, “anything I feel is mine to deal with. If this ol’ pump o’ mine stutters a bit over a random touch I ain’t gonna blame it on you. You didn’t cause this, you ain’t done nothin’ wrong, hear me?” He felt his eyes tear up and tried to furiously blink the salty sting away. His mission was to reassure Mac, not to make him feel more guilt or doubt or whatever it was that’d been clouding Mac’s eyes for the past couple of days. “I can deal with anything Mac,” he went on, “this ain't the first time I've had feelings for someone who didn’t return ‘em. What I can’t deal with is you doubting me.”

To anyone who didn’t know him better Mac’s face looked blank, almost detached. But Jack saw the gears turning behind Mac’s eyes, a storm of emotions and rationalizations, trying to make sense of the situation. Patiently he waited for Mac to finally speak.

“I don’t doubt you, Jack, I never have.” His hand felt warm on Jack’s. “I just hate to think that I’m breaking your heart.” Jack sniffed and offered him a sad smile. “Can’t choose who you love, Mac. Or who you don’t. I don’t blame you for anything.”

“But that’s the thing,” the voice that came out of Mac was trembling and sounded unfamiliar to Jack’s ears, as he quietly admitted, “I do love you, Jack.”

“Just not like that,” Jack answered wryly. Mac pressed his lips together and stared at their stacked hands on his knee. “I… I’m not actually sure.”  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is trying to make sense of his feelings

For an instant there Jack thought his heart stopped.

“Whaddaya mean you’re not sure?”

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot, the way we’ve been…” Mac was evidently having a hard time explaining and Jack decided to just give him however much time he needed, challenging as that may be. “I’ve never thought about you as anything but my partner, my buddy. There’s never been a doubt in my mind that I loved you but not… you know, like that. But ever since you've told me how you feel, I can't help wondering... I mean, look at you, you’re quite the catch.” 

He released an airy little laugh while Jack just stared at him in disbelief. “But I’ve never thought about, you know, the umm… physical aspect of things. I can see us being together, going on vacations, sharing a home, sharing a life… but I’m not sure about the…” he trailed off, gesticulating vaguely between them. “You don’t wanna get down and dirty with me?” Jack, catching himself, provided with a smirk and Mac instantly blushed. “I umm… I’ve never considered it… until,” he paused. “Until?” Jack beckoned with a raised eyebrow.

“Damn, I should have brought out the beer for this,” Mac mumbled, eliciting a laugh from Jack that relieved some of the tension in both of them. “I may have tried to… picture it,” he nervously cleared his throat at the admission. Jack’s heart thundered at the prospect of what Mac was trying to say. He didn’t dare hope that he’d actually be ready to give them a shot, all of this could very well just lead to Mac concluding that it wasn’t an option for him at all. As hard as it was, he swallowed all the suggestive, flirtatious remarks that immediately flooded his brain. Instead he focused on keeping his hand still between Mac’s palm and knee.

Uncertainty was still plastered all over his face when Mac tilted his head up to look at him again. “What if I don’t like it? Won’t that make everything worse?”

There it was, his chance to make a move. Jack smiled, “Only one way to find out.”

Mac nodded in encouragement and leaned the slightest bit forward. “Are you sure?” Jack had to ask. “I ain’t gonna do anything you don’t consent to.” If they were going to fuck things up he had to make sure it was a mutual decision and not his own inability to reign himself in.

Mac gulped loudly before he nodded again. With his pulse hammering from chest to throat Jack closed the gap between them, touching his lips to Mac’s tentatively. He felt Mac’s warm breath escape through his nostrils, his lips barely responsive for several seconds. Then Mac leaned closer, applying gentle pressure against his mouth.

With a smacking sound they parted, two sets of lips curling into shy smiles. Against his baser instincts Jack decided to let Mac set the pace for whatever was going to happen next. The anticipation was tearing him apart until Mac finally lifted his hand and brought it gently to his cheek, grazing over the stubble. His lips twitched like he was going to say something but then Mac seemed to decide against words and just leaned in for another kiss. There was no doubt in his mind when Jack’s arms slid around Mac, one hand at the back of his head, holding him close.

All of his willpower went into holding back and not overwhelming Mac with the passion that kept boiling beneath the surface. Almost reverently he nipped at Mac’s bottom lip, teasing it with the tiniest licks, because there was no way in hell he could keep his tongue out of this completely. He felt Mac smile into their kiss.

“Are you always this reluctant?” Opening his eyes, Jack pulled back to reply, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” With that he leaned back in and this time he let his tongue part Mac’s lips and slip probingly inside. Mac’s response was a hitched little sound as he opened his mouth and willingly participated.

“You never told me you were such a good kisser,” Mac panted, grinning wide as they pulled apart. Jack let out an involuntary chuckle. “You know me, I don’t like to brag.” The laughter that escaped Mac made him fall forward and Jack met him halfway, pressing their foreheads together. His tone turned serious, when he asked, “So, you okay with this?”

Mac smiled and kissed his lips again, “Yes. Absolutely okay with it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac still has a lot of 'what ifs' in his head
> 
> (Ooops, the rating went up)

Jack couldn't believe he was right in the middle of making out with Mac. Mac, who hummed and sighed into their kisses. Kisses that tasted sweet and salty and were full of promise for more.

They paused briefly for air, gasping and grinning like idiots, and Mac shifted, folding his leg underneath himself to gain leverage before pushing up and pressing Jack back into the cushions. Jack's tongue slid out over his own lips, chasing the taste of Mac. This wasn't going like he imagined but he enjoyed every second of it.

Mac ground his hips against him as their kisses gained force and urgency. Mac's hands never stilled, roaming up and down along Jack's cheeks, neck and shoulders while Jack's were buried in Mac's soft hair. If he'd had any say in it Jack would've never stopped but there was a small part of his brain still functioning in spite of the sensual overload and he remembered that he had vowed to be considerate with Mac.

"Whoa, slow down, hoss," he wheezed.

Brushing a strand of hair from Mac's forehead he let his hand linger on the side of his face. "Seriously, I'm gonna need a very cold shower if you keep this up."  
Mac blushed.

"We don't have to take this any further than this, alright?" He said between heavy breaths. "I mean that, you set the pace here, bud." Mac sucked in his lower lip and gnawed on it absently. "Mac?"

"What if I want to?" He almost whispered. "Then I'm gonna make that shower a hot one later," Jack quipped and Mac swatted him playfully across the chest. Falling forward he hid his face in the crook of Jack's neck and heaved a couple of elaborated breaths. Jack sensed that he was preparing to say more.

"What if I don't like it, though?" Gently, Jack tugged at his hair to pull his head back far enough to face him. "What if you do?"

He let his hands slide down to Mac's hips. "You gotta shut off that brain'a yours, honey," he smiled at the embarrassment that was evident on Mac's face. "You say stop, we stop. Any time." Mac nodded. "Promise?" Jack insisted. Mac nodded again, more firmly. "Yeah." "Good. Now c'mere and kiss me again."

After some shifting and rustling Jack managed to reverse their positions. Propped up on an elbow he held Mac's gaze as he slowly let his right hand glide over the outside of Mac's thigh, applying gentle pressure through the fabric of his pants. Mac's hand was on his arm, stroking back and forth, never idling.

"You say stop any time," Jack reminded him again, while his hand slid upwards, brushing by the crotch of Mac's pants until it reached the waistline. Two fingers crept under Mac's shirt, grazing the warm skin beneath. He paused again, searching Mac’s face for signs of discomfort.

"I'm fine, Jack," Mac reassured him. "I'm not a virgin, just because this is new for me doesn't mean you have to tread on eggshells." Jack chuckled. "Alright then, let's do this."

He lowered his head to Mac's for another languid kiss and proceeded to push Mac's shirt up. Mac's breathing was elaborated, his chest heaving in anticipation as he watched Jack bend down to touch his tongue to a sensitive nipple. The grip Mac had on his arm tightened and he felt Mac’s other hand curiously traveling up his spine beneath his t-shirt.

Covering his chest in wet splotches he continued to coax little hums and moans out of Mac.

Slowly he kissed his way down along the trail of dark blonde hair until it led him to the hemline of Mac’s pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper and pushed them off his legs. Casting another glance up to reassure himself that Mac was still on board he looked straight into Mac’s impish face. With one hand at the back of Jack’s head he applied pressure, signaling Jack to go on.

The sounds that escaped Mac when Jack kissed him through the thin barrier of his boxer briefs sent a heat wave through his entire body. His jeans grew uncomfortably tight and he reached down to open his fly and give his dick some room to breathe.

"Fuck, Mac!" He exclaimed, "You have no idea what you're doing to me." Mac's only response was a low moan as he arched up, pushing himself into Jack's face. Jack made quick work of the remaining fabric, getting everything out of the way to finally get a look at what he'd only been fantasizing about before.

Mac was, of course, flawless. Jack let his fingers slide over the underside of Mac's erect cock, then down to the softer tissue of his balls. When Mac impatiently lifted his hips again he smiled and leaned over, meeting him halfway.

Mac tasted just the way he looked. Clean, pure and beautiful. Jack let his tongue swipe over him in slow, deliberate licks, then curl around the head before engulfing it with his lips. He marveled at the strangled hisses and groans he derived from Mac. This was so much better than he had ever imagined.

He could feel the press of all five digits of Mac's fingers into his scalp, urging him on. As if anything could have stopped him. He felt Mac tense and sputter in the same rhythm that his fingers clenched into his head. It almost dulled the painful twitch of his own greedy cock that kept straining inside his clothes. Pressing hard into Mac’s couch to alleviate the ache he forced himself to focus on Mac.

Mac wasn’t exactly talkative, but Jack thought he faintly heard his name in between breathy ohs and yeses.

When Mac’s fingers moved to his forehead, urgently pressing against it, Jack knew full well what he was trying to communicate. Mac winced, fighting to control himself, but lost it when Jack picked up the pace and brought his hand up to his shaft to add pressure.

He came with a guttural moan and Jack savored everything he had to offer while slowly guiding him through and back down off his high.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's still in need of some attention...

“Where'd you learn that?” Mac all but wheezed. “In the army?” Jack deadpanned as nonchalantly as possible and Mac coughed away a laugh. “They didn't teach me that.”

“I'm sure you'll do fine." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he’d said and backpedaled quickly. “Only if you want to, I mean, I don't expect you to…” he trailed off with a nervous smile that Mac instantly mirrored. “I, uh…” Mac turned his face coyly to the side, “I’m not sure how...”

“Mostly you just improvise,” Jack joked, trying to make light of the situation and ignore the desperate need that was still radiating from his swollen dick. “Funny,” Mac muttered, rolling his eyes. Just as the silence that settled between them threatened to become awkward Mac reached his hand out to the open fly of Jack’s jeans. “I really wanna do this for you,” he stated firmly.

If Jack hadn’t been in love with him for years already the honest affection in his eyes surely would have sealed the deal right then. “C'mere, baby,” Jack muttered and pulled Mac in for a new round of kissing. Grabbing his hand, he guided it lower and pressed the palm against his erection. “I'll show you.” “Well, I know how to do _that._” Mac teased and gave him a firm squeeze that jolted straight through his entire body.

Jack shuddered and sucked hard on Mac’s lip. “Then do it,” he urged, “This’ll be enough, just… just touch.”

Mac let out a tiny gasp when his hand slid under Jack’s waistband and wrapped around the heated skin of his cock. He didn’t waste time in finding a rhythm to accommodate Jack who couldn’t keep from letting his approval be known. “God, Mac, yes,” he gushed, “please, baby, just like that.”

“Take your shirt off,” Mac ordered and then watched him closely while he fought the fabric off over his head. Jack felt his raging pulse in each and every part of his body, from his temples to his fingertips. Mac hadn’t been kidding when he claimed he knew how to do _that_.

Mac’s movements grew more confident with every word that poured from Jack’s mouth. “Fuck, yeah, faster, baby, that’s it, baby, yes,” Jack rasped while Mac rearranged himself to straddle him so his free hand could explore the territory of his naked chest. Bending down he started licking and nipping on his skin, fixating on his throat. “Fuck, baby!” Jack groaned at the combination of Mac’s sucking and pumping, working fast toward an overstimulation. “God, this’ so good, so good, baby,” he drawled, having lost all control over what left his lips.

With a final exclamation of Mac’s name he spilled into his deftly moving fist.

-.-.-.-

Mac looked at his sticky hand with a mixture of curiousity and amazement in his eyes, making Jack smile and shake his head. “Here,” he said, throwing his shed t-shirt at Mac to wipe his hand with. Mac’s answering look was one of disbelief. “It's your favorite shirt,” he stated with a refusing gesture. “It’ll come out in the wash,” Jack casually remarked, wiping it over Mac’s hand himself before cleaning up his own mess.

Leaning back on the couch Mac eyed him with a frown.

“What?” Jack asked, tossing the shirt to the floor.

Mac shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought this would be... weird?” His hands moved back and forth between them while he spoke. “But it wasn’t – isn’t.” A satisfied smile spread across Jack’s face.

“So, we gonna do this again, yeah?” Mac ducked his face, hiding a grin. “Sure. You’ve gotta teach me how to do that umm... tongue trick.”

Jack laughed and pulled Mac down to him. Slinging an arm around his shoulders he tugged him close and dropped a kiss to his forehead. "This really does feel natural," he mused. "Uh-huh," Mac agreed, toying with the sparse hairs that covered Jack’s chest.

They laid like that in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, until a shiver ran through Mac's body, reminding him that they were both more or less naked in the middle of his living room.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn’t you say something about a hot shower?" Jack grinned and hoisted himself up, pulling Mac with him. "Ready when you are."


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's the phone again

“Don’t tell me Matty is calling us in,” Mac groaned when Jack reached out to his vibrating phone. A quick glance at the screen put a grin to his face but he set it back without reading the message he’d received. “Nope,” he replied, rolling back around and settling on top of Mac. Making use of the new position he lowered his lips to the side of Mac’s neck and gave the skin a deliberate lick. Mac sighed contentedly but wasn't to be detrerred.

“Who texted you?”

“No one,” Jack mumbled, continuing down his path.

“Then why’d you grin like that?”

“Cuz I’m happy.”

“You were grinning at the phone.” Mac didn’t genuinely sound accusatory but rather amused. Still, Jack knew him well enough to know he wasn’t going to drop the matter.

“Just a friend,” he volunteered, his lips traveling behind Mac’s ear where they found an already red mark to suck on.

Mac took a wild guess, “Nick?”

Pulling back in surprise Jack cocked his head sideways questioningly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Mac stated with a smug expression that Jack didn’t know how to respond to. “What’s the big secret about this guy?” he pushed, unwilling to let Jack off the hook. “I’m not jealous, just curious,” he added, as if reading Jack’s mind.

“Fine,” Jack relented with a groan, “if you must know.” Flopping down on his back he began to tell Mac all about his last solo trip to Las Vegas.

“Don’t you think you owe him a reply then?” Mac asked when Jack finished his story, “I mean, he’s kinda been the catalyst for what happened here.”

Taking his phone Jack pondered that for a moment. “You’re probably right.”

Fiddling with the device he opened the front camera and nodded for Mac to look at it. “Can I just send him a picture?”

In one swift motion Mac grabbed it out of his hand. “You most certainly cannot!”

Jack gave him a mocking pout and snatched at the phone but Mac held it just out of his reach, which Jack took as an invitation to tackle him against the mattress. Laughing, Mac wrapped both arms tightly around Jack’s neck, his hand still securely wrapped around the confounding object. His next move was so predictable that Jack really should have seen it coming, still he found himself taken completely off-guard when Mac distracted him with a teeth clashing kiss.

Under heavy panting they pulled apart. Mac handed the phone back to Jack with a smug grin and rolled himself over to the edge of the bed. “How about I fix us something to eat while you text your _friend_-” his fingers air quoted the word, “-about your new boyfriend.”

It took about two seconds for his last word to impact Jack’s brain and three more to get processed. “Boyfriend?” he croaked out to Mac’s already retreating form. From the hallway Mac threw him a look back over his shoulder and winked.


End file.
